Historias inciertas
by WrittenMeDown
Summary: Era una trampa, ella no lo sabía, la ciega visión del amor la llevó hasta allí ¿Tendrá que salir sola de aquel entuerto? ¿O vendrá a salvarla el criminal de sus sueños? ¿Chitanda x Oreki? ¿Fukube x Chitanda? ¿Fukube x Mayaka?


_No debía estar allí, lo sabía, pero ansiaba encontrarlo ¿Dónde se habría metido? Realmente quería que le encontrase ¿No? Sino ¿Con qué finalidad había dejado esas pistas? Tal vez solo quisiese confundirme… Daba igual, en aquellos momentos no pensaba para hasta encontrar el callejón sin salida, la pared._

 _Me ceñí el gorro y, tragando saliva, me adentré en aquella callejuela oscura. Las suelas de mis botas se quedaban pegadas al suelo, deseé que Mayaka estuviese a mi lado. No debí haberle dicho que fuese en busca de su amado Fukube. Oreki y su inteligencia podrían haberme llevado al más estúpido de los suicidios, si así lo hubiese deseado._

 _Mis pies toparon con el borde de una escalera, debía estar cerca. Me aseguré de que el farol que alzaba con la mano continuase brindando luz a mi alrededor. Acto seguido comencé a descender. Tap, tap, mis pasos resonaban en el silencio, acompasándose al latido de mi corazón._

 _A duras penas conseguí interponer una mano entre la puerta y mi rosto. Había aparecido de la nada, sobresaltándome. Contemplé mis pies, preguntándome porque no habían impactado ante contra ella. Para mi sorpresa advertí otra cosa. Una tenue luz se deslizaba bajo el resquicio inferior de aquel robusto monstruo de madera. Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y giré el pomo._

 _Con los ojos apretados, sin ver donde me estaba metiendo, me adentré en la habitación. Poseía la imprudencia en los dedos y en los labios una pregunta._

 _-¿Oreki?_

 _Pero me respondió otra silueta, una que no esperaba, aquella que perseguía mi compañera. Su pelo era demasiado claro y su sonrisa demasiado patente. Fukube. La autosuficiencia brillaba en sus ojos y se curvaba en la línea de sus labios._

 _-Te estaba esperando, Chitanda- las pausas en su monólogo enviaban escalofríos a mi espina dorsal.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Mayaka? ¿La enviaste tras una pista falsa? ¿Deseabas verte a solas con él? Batiste tu record detective, esta vez alcanzaste a tu fugitivo antes de que este escapase. Pero caíste en la trampa de su compañero. Aquí estas, frente a mí. Mirándome, con esos ojos, que me suplican, que me gritan que te lleve con él._

 _Di un paso hacia él, impotente, me temblaban los labios. En un intento desesperado por articular palabra solté un pequeño grito. Pero él continuó, impasible, enfundado en su traje de chaqueta._

 _-Hasta Inglaterra, desde Japón, solo por él. En el invierno de 1852, una joven recorrió medio mundo, siguiendo una farsa.- Cada una de las sílabas pronunciadas estaban envenenadas, llenas de un ácido que buscaba quemar mi piel._

 _Me dio la espalda. Parpadeé un par de veces y, mi vista, logró acostumbrase a la luz tenue y titilante de la estancia. Las paredes color crema, los papeles desparramados en el suelo, un escritorio enmohecido… Se apoyó en este último con ambas manos. Su sombrero descansaba un lado, debía haberme esperado por mucho tiempo._

 _-No te das cuenta ¿verdad?- Su voz poseía una sonrisa amarga dibujada.-Esa niñata no me importa nada, sí, Mayaka._

 _-¡Eres…¡Eres! ¡No sé lo que eres! ¡Pero te aseguro que nada bueno!- No podía haber sonado tan patético ¿No?_

 _Cogió su sombrero, se lo colocó y se acercó a mí, hasta quedar cara a cara. Nunca si supe si era ironía, autosuficiencia u otra cosa lo que inundaba su sonrisa._

 _-Eres tú._

 _Agarró mi cintura y atrapó la mano que traté de interponer entre los dos. Debía llevar un buen rato con el ceño fruncido ya que empezaba a dolerme el entrecejo._

 _-Solo te quiero a ti, quiero que seas mía. Renuncia de ser detective, renuncia de quererle. Ninguno es parte de ti. No te harán felices. No digas nada, solo déjame besarte._

 _No tenía fuerza suficiente como para deshacerme de él. Cerré los ojos e intenté liberarme de su agarre. Pero nada cambió. Su rostro se acercaba al mío. Sentía su cuerpo contra mi ser ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?_

 _-Suéltala._

 _Una palabra, una orden. Aquella voz resonó entre nosotros. Me sobresalté, nos sobresaltamos. Me zafé de sus manos. Retrocedí ¿Podía ser quien yo creía? ¿Quién yo quería? Barrí la habitación con una mirada. Oreki. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en medio del caos. Su sonrisa… más bien la ausencia de esta, me llevó de vuelta a la tranquilidad._

 _La sonrisa de Fukube seguía allí. Hubo una época en la que no me resultaba desagradable. Ahora, es como un canto del infierno. Corrí hasta Oreki, pero no me situé tras él. No soy algo que deba ser protegido por un hombre. Soy alguien._

 _-Muy inteligente, Fukube, muy inteligente. Pero ¿De veras creías que me engañarías? ¿Solo suplantándome? Solo eso, a ella le escribía yo, pero no pensaste que Chitanda me escribía a mí.- Levantó las cejas y me miró.- ¿Puedes explicárselo?_

 _No sabía de qué hablaba. Los ojos castaños de aquel que se dedicó a engañarme me miraban estupefactos. Entonces lo recordé._

 _-Le envié una carta._

 _-"Si aún no te has ido, te informo de que iré a buscarte." Sólo una frase. Pero un gran comunicado._

 _Humo, comenzó a llenar la estancia. Fukube había lanzado un misterioso aparato al suelo. No me fijé demasiado._

 _Oreki me tomó de la mano. Comenzó a correr. Cuidando de no tropezar con algún escalón. Llegamos fuera, jadeando. Creí que tras recuperar el aliento me abrazaría, pero acabé haciéndolo yo. Me hundí en su cálido aroma, con una sonrisa. Creí escuchar sus labios curvarse. Creí sentir sus labios dejando un beso sobre mi pelo._

 _En algún momento empecé a llorar, el alivio inundaba mi cuerpo. Mis brazos seguían rodeando su cuello. Sus manos seguían sujetándome. Me encontré en el callejón sin salida de sus ojos ¿Era tristeza, felicidad y cariño? No lo sabía. No podía dejar de pensarlo. El instinto o mi simpe deseo. Rocé nuestros labios suavemente…_

-¡Chitanda!

Doy un bote en la silla y tapo lo que escribo con las manos. Debo estar sonrojada de más. Fukube me mira sonriente, Mayaka se inclina sobre la mesa y Oreki ha levantado un ojo de su lectura. Todo en el club de clásicos continúa.

-¿Qué estabas escribiendo? Así, tan absorta- mi amiga levanta una ceja, interrogante.

Niego cruzando las manos frente mi cara.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! Sólo una historia de detectives…


End file.
